Historia del mal el Conde de Blanco
by RobotCongelado
Summary: Adelbert (Honne Dell) es hijo del matrimonio de Elizabeth y el Conde Philiph II, siendo así un noble encerrado en su propio mundo.. más bien, su propio pueblo. Su historia gira en torno misteriosos hallazgos que surgen en plena niñez, acompañado de infinitos deseos de saber más acerca de lo que lo rodea, Adelbert se adentra en un misterioso, hermoso pero peligroso mundo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos creadores/dueños; Yamaha, Crypton, etc. La saga del mal tampoco me pertenece, no obstante el personaje que crearé ahora es alguien totalmente ajeno y nuevo en la historia. Decidí darle un lugar con éste fic, espero que les guste. Mensajes de la autora al finalizar el fic.

 **Historia del mal; el Conde de Blanco.**

 **Prólogo.**

El castillo que se encontraba en medio del amplio pueblo de Trev era enorme; lleno de distintas habitaciones, enormes ventanales, puertas en cada rincón que daban entrada y salida a cada habitación perteneciente al castillo. ¿Quién más podría habitar ahí si no era el Conde Philiph II junto con su esposa e hijos? La esposa del Conde siempre fue una mujer perfecta para éste; de cabello albino, ojos rojizos y una hermosa figura. No obstante, quien era ahora Condesa, anteriormente fue una fiel sirvienta de la familia del conde, por obligación tuvo que contraer matrimonio con éste, pero con tiempo y, más que todo paciencia aprendió a quererle. Philiph y Elizabeth tenían sus diferencias, no obstante, por más raro que fuera y que así todo el mundo lo viera; por esas diferencias ambos sentían una atracción bastante pasional, lo que en ambos provocó un amor intenso que dio frutos; tres jóvenes muchachos salieron del matrimonio del Conde y su anteriomente sirvienta; Gilbert, Robert y el menor y más problemático; Adelbert.

Gilbert y Robert heredaron el cabello de su padre; azul oscuro. No obstante, Adelbert fue quien heredó todo rasgo de su madre, no obstante, la actitud de él era un tanto... diferente en tanto no trataba con su madre. Le gustaba tocar melodías en el piano por la tarde con su madre mientras sus hermanos practicaban esgrima, cosa que a su padre le desagradaba.

El sol brillaba en Trev, el salón de música del castillo tenía las cortinas de los ventanales abiertas para que los rayos del cálido sol entraran y le hagan compañía a la tranquila y suave melodía que salía del piano que Adelbert tocaba. Su madre se hallaba a su lado, observando atentamente el suave, delicado y hermoso movimiento de los dedos de su joven hijo de apenas ocho años… era totalmente hermoso; tanto él como su música.

━ Adelbert, deja ya ese ruido. Ve a practicar esgrima con tus hermanos. – Ordenó el conde, quien obtuvo la atención de la joven mujer que se hallaba observando a su hijo tocar piano. No obstante, Adelbert no detuvo su melodía; fingió no escuchar a su padre. –

━ Philip, por favor… Adelbert irá luego… déjalo expresarse, él es…

━ ¡Es ridículo, mujer! ¡La música no es algo con lo que pueda protegerse de los peligros de éste mundo!

Como siempre, Adelbert podía escuchar a sus padres discutir debido al tiempo que le dedicaba a la música; que era muy poco, por cierto. A penas y podía pasar media hora tocando piano (con mucha suerte), que ya aparecía su padre totalmente enfurecido, exigiendo que él practique esgrima con sus hermanos. No obstante… el tono de voz triste de su madre mezclado con aires de defensa hacia él era lo que le daban esperanzas para continuar la melodía que él y sólo él podía interpretar en el piano del castillo. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Adelbert dejó de tocar notas; una por una, despacio y lentamente hasta así acabar con su melodía. En cuanto lo hizo, le dio la bienvenida al ambiente que sus padres le otorgaron; una pelea.

━ Philip, deja ya esas cosas, él sólo hace lo que le gusta…

━ ¡Y no hace lo que debe! – Y, con aquel grito soltado por el conde, Adelbert fue forzado a practicar esgrima con sus hermanos.

En el camino, su padre le explicaba de manera formal por qué era tan esencial en su vida el arte del noble esgrima. Adelbert escuchó cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre mientras lo seguía, algo cabizbajo. Su albino cabello sostenido en una coleta resaltaba en el pasillo del castillo, parecía una pequeña linterna resplandeciente con vida. Al acabar de hablar su padre, Adelbert se adentró a la habitación de práctica con un empujón que sirvió para darle algo de ánimos, no obstante, esos ánimos fueron cortados por una rápida reacción que tuvo en cuanto una espada fue lanzada hacia él; tomó el mango de la misma y se puso en guardia noble. Todo estilo de esgrima que él aprendió, todo estudio que realizo… todo era relacionado con la nobleza. Adelbert siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había más allá del mar que rodeaba la pequeña pero, al parecer, enorme isla de Trev. No obstante, nunca pudo ni se le estuvo permitido realizar viajes al exterior, ni siendo tan pequeño, ni adulto. Así es, su padre había creado una ley para que sus hijos no pudieran salir al exterior, por temor a las guerras que había en los otros reinos, que estaban en alerta en la actualidad. No quería perder a sus tres hermosos hijos, tampoco a su esposa, por lo que a ella también le impidió la salida al exterior… aún así… ella nunca lo abandonó o intentó escaparse… Adelbert nunca pudo saber el por qué de ello, tampoco se lo pregunto. Trev siempre fue un pueblo pacífico, nunca buscó guerra con otros reinos, y fue por eso quizá, que el Reino de Amarillo se tentó a explotarlo…

Adelbert se encontraba practicando esgrima tranquilamente con sus hermanos, cuando con un golpe brusco, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, lo que hicieron que el pequeño se distraiga y recibiera un corte en el rostro por parte de su hermano; el mismo fue un corte fino, no logró alcanzar su ojo, pero sí llegó a un lugar cercano, apenas debajo de su ojo izquierdo realizó una corta línea roja de sangre que comenzó a brotar lentamente. La escena era totalmente dramática; un padre seguido de su madre totalmente asustados adentrándose en la habitación para hablar con sus hijos, éstos angustiados, sirvientes y guardias cerrando el palacio y alertando al pueblo…

━ ¿El Reino del Amarillo? ¿Quiere atacarnos? ¿Por qué papá? – Preguntó Adelbert con un enorme tono de inocencia en su voz. –

━ Porque son unos miserables… porque… - El conde realizó un corto silencio en el que se dedicó a observar a su esposa e hijos con gran melancolía y tristeza en sus ojos. – Ustedes… son lo más valioso que tengo, y por nada del mundo quiero perderlos, ¿Lo saben?

━ Papá, deja de decir tonterías, ¡Combatamos a esos idiotas! – Protestó Gilbert, tomando con fuerza el mango de su espada que aún no había soltado. –

━ Gilbert, tu padre está hablando. – Interrumpió Elizabeth, alzando una de su mano a su hijo en señal de que bajase aquella arma que portaba. El joven, al observar a su madre asintió con su cabeza y envainó su espada. –

━ Éste mundo es cruel… está lleno de cosas totalmente horribles que no quiero que ustedes observen, cosas cómo… el infierno mismo. No deben salir al exterior. Deben quedarse aquí en Trev y permanecer seguros, fue por eso que les impedí la salida al exterior; por su bien. Quiero asegurarme de que las personas que amo permanezcan con vida, los encerraría en una jaula si tuviera que hacerlo. Yo… no quiero perderlos, por nada del…

Y Philiph fue interrumpido. ¿Por su esposa? ¿Alguno de sus hijos? No… Philiph fue interrumpido por una enorme bala de cañón que fue lanzada desde uno de los buques del ejército del Reino de Amarillo. ¿Cuándo fue que ese ataque llegó? Adelbert no lo supo exactamente, pero sí sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo; el cuerpo de sus seres queridos haciéndose pedazos por los restos del palacio y él… salvándose por un misterioso campo de fuerza que cubrió su cuerpo, pero… aquel campo no cubrió a su familia… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué solo él se salvó y nadie más en el palacio logró quedar con vida? ¿Por qué bombas continuaban cayendo si su familia ya había sido destrozada junto con el palacio en el que había vivido ocho años… sólo ocho años y ya tenía que ver su familia morir frente a él. No pudo evitar soltar un grito, un grito que recorrió todos los restos del palacio que se encontraban alrededor de él. El misterioso campo de fuerza que lo rodeaba, aún no había desaparecido, y él ni si quiera sabía lo que sucedía o qué era aquella cosa que tanto lo protegía… si quiera el por qué lo hacía. Sin prestarle atención a aquello, Adelbert se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de sus familiares e intentó quitar los restos de cuadros, polvo, paredes caídas, artefactos… no podía mover si quiera un mísero resto de pared destruida, no tenía la fuerza suficiente, no después de ver a sus seres queridos desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez en voz alta, con sus ojos totalmente humedecidos y derramando lágrimas a más no poder, el pequeño albino comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta que detrás de él se hallaba una presencia… una misteriosa presencia que levitaba en el aire y llevaba cubierto todo su cuerpo con una capa, lo que hacía de ésta presencia un total misterio.

No los recuperarás soltando todos esos palabreríos. – Aquella voz parecía ser proveniente de una mujer, predijo el pequeño. Quién rápidamente volteó para abrir sus ojos totalmente sorprendido con lo que se encontró; una… ¿persona levitando? ¿Cómo era eso posible? –

━ ¿Qué demonios… ¿Eres alguien del Reino de Amarillo? – Preguntó Adelbert, emitiendo una especia de gruñido al acabar aquella pregunta para así desenvainar su espada y apuntar hacia la misteriosa presencia que se hallaba frente suya. – ¡Te exterminaré aquí mismo, maldita…

━ No pertenezco a tal lugar, pequeño. – Respondió la joven, entre que dirigía sus manos a su capa para así quitarse la capucha de su cabeza y dejar ver una rubia cabellera con unos ojos dorados que ardían cómo el mismo sol. –

━ ¿Quién… quién demonios eres tú y qué haces aquí? – Interrogó Adelbert a la joven señorita que había descubierto su rostro. Algo en ella le inspiraba confianza, por lo que envainó su espada nuevamente y se dedicó a limpiar las lágrimas que aún brotaban en su rostro. –

━ Soy tu Mim. De mí aprenderá el arte de la magia Generalla, mi señor. – Respondió la joven rubia, postrándose ante el menor con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -

 **Mensajes de la autora: Segunda historia, ahora les traigo un nuevo personaje en ésta famosa y hermosa saga; la saga evil. ¿Y qué mejor que Dell ocupe un papel importante en la saga, tal y cómo Haku lo hizo? Juntarlos en un futuro… quizá, se verá en el tiempo, tengo esperanza con éste fic y espero no fallarles tanto con la historia cómo con los personajes. Adelbert es Dell, obviamente, dejaré referencias cómo éstas al finalizar del fic. No utilicé el nombre de "Honne Dell" en el personaje, ya que en la saga Evil Rin no es "Kagamine Rin", es Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, tanto en ella cómo en los demás personajes de la saga el nombre cambia. Siendo así, espero que les guste ésta historia tanto cómo me está gustando a mí, me despido hasta el primer capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Mea Culpa

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos creadores/dueños; Yamaha, Crypton, etc. La saga del mal tampoco me pertenece.**

 **Historia del mal; el Conde de Blanco.**

 **Capítulo 1 - Mea Culpa.**

– ¡Assral impact!

La sala de entrenamientos del palacio se invadía de un color blanco intenso a medida que el príncipe pronunciaba aquellas palabras con su brazo derecho extendido al cielo. Su mentora permanecía en frente de él observándole con unos ojos dorados que mostraban una mirada más fría que la nieve misma. A Adellbert no le gustaba aquella cara. Soltó un quejido, intentando no ser escuchado por su mentora y llevo ambos brazos a sus costados, colocándose firme y observando lo fríos e invernales ojos de la adversa.

– ¿Qué es lo que hice mal, Akita?

– Te he dicho más de una vez que me llames por mi nombre, Dell. – Se quejó la chica de rubia cabellera entre que avanzaba hacia su discípulo –. No puedes realizar un Assral si tu maná no se encuentra en paz. ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?

Una infinidad de cosas preocupaban a Adellbert en aquellos momentos, tantas, que no le alcanzaban los dedos para contarlas. Para empezar; desde que despertó estuvo sintiendo una presencia… una rara y peligrosa presencia, sin embargo, de muy pequeño y gracias a la educación de Neru, fue educado a reconocer presencias de personas, y aquella no era una presencia cualquiera de un villano más; era la de un ciudadano del pueblo de Blanco. Su pueblo. El de su origen. ¿Cómo podía alguien haber sobrevivido tras la tragedia a la que fue consumido? Adellbert fue protegido gracias a la energía del Horp, sin embargo, si no fuera por eso, no sería más que un cadáver junto a su familia.

– Alguien del pueblo. Está vivo, y es peligroso. – Respondió, llevándose una de sus manos a su frente para apartarse el flequillo del rostro. Gracias a su arduo entrenamiento del día, no pudo evitar el transpirar –.

– Oh, pequeño… no es ni medianoche para que sea tu cumpleaños y ya estás diciendo tonterías. – Neru observó a Dell con una mirada que él detestaba; como si fuera una causa perdida –.

– Di lo que quieras, estúpida Mim. – Y al decir aquello, el albino ya estaba de espaldas a su mentora –. Pediré a las tropas que investiguen esa presencia. Si alguien del pueblo de Blanco continúa con vida, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. – Sentenció Dell, para finalmente dar un fuerte portazo a la habitación de la sala de entrenamiento, dejando sola a Neru, a por su suerte –.

Claramente, siendo una poderosa Mim, Neru ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando Dell, sólo que no quería que el chico se metiese en problemas antes de su cumpleaños, después de todo, a la medianoche se suponía que iba a haber un baile para celebrar. Además, Neru también presentía que, a lo que se estaba por enfrentar el principito, no era algo normal del todo… el flujo del destino estaba por dar un fuerte cambio, y no podía asegurar si ese cambio era bueno o malo. Para tranquilizarse un poco, la Mim decidió sentarse en el suelo a meditar un poco.

* * *

– ¿Quieres ir fuera esta noche? ¿por qué? – Preguntó desconcertada la albina sentada en la pequeña mesa de la cabaña en medio del bosque de Yatski –.

– ¿Te parece que uno va a hacer payasadas por la noche? ¿por qué haces preguntas tan tontas, Clarith? – Si lo que Riliane quería era mantener la compostura y comportarse como una aldeana normal, no lo estaba haciendo. Estaba perdiendo su moral y volvía a actuar como el demonio que la había consumido. Soltó un suspiro y prosiguió con un tono susurrante –. No me encuentro del todo bien, quiero dejar esta cabaña por esta noche… dormir fuera…

Clarith, desde luego, se ahogaba las ganas de romper a llorar con los cambios de humor que mostraba la rubia a la que ella había permitido quedarse en su cabaña… no tenía ningún inconveniente… de hecho, no le importaba. No le gustaba estar sola. Odiaba la soledad. Desde que de pequeña la tomaban como una niña demonio, la soledad fue su mayor espanto. Por ello, optó por irse a vivir lejos de su pueblo; Yatski. La cabaña de Clarith era pequeña, pero tenía (al igual que su propietaria) un gran corazón. Clarith era conocida por la menoría de los aldeanos del pueblo de Yatski como una persona generosa y humilde que le daba techo a cualquiera que lo necesitase, y así llegó a conocer a Rin.

La vio vagar por el bosque del pueblo, cubierta con una capa y con una capa… parecía como si estuviese regresando de una desgracia, lo que le recordó bastante a sí misma, por ello y por más motivos, sobre todo la nobleza y educación presente en Rin, decidió acobijarla. En los días que transcurrieron juntas, Clarith aprendió mucho de Rin; modales para comer correctamente, sentarse, levantar los platos… sin embargo, la niña no sabía nada sobre los quehaceres del hogar, cosa que con Clarith fue aprendiendo; recoger manzanas, lavar las ropas, la vajilla, limpiar la casa, hacer la cama, doblar la ropa… y por más que le enseñara lo mismo una y otra, y otra vez (había que admitirlo, Rin era demasiado inexperta en cosas del hogar), Clarith disfrutaba de cada segundo que pasaba junto a Rin; es más, sentía que… tras la tragedia… podía volver a sonreír.

Dejó de interrogar a la rubia y dejó que la misma se retire a la alcoba, algo le dijo, relacionado con que tenía que escribir una carta. También le pidió una botella pequeña de vidrio, que por supuesto Clarith le entrego, obviamente, también sin interrogatorios, no quería retrasar a Rin, tampoco ganarse otro de los sermones de la chica.

Y así el día transcurrió; Clarith se quedó preparando una sopa de verduras para cuando Rin regresara, la noche estaba un tanto fría… lo mejor sería que la rubia se haya llevado un abrigo… ¿y si no lo hizo? Lo mejor era ir a buscarla… ¿podría enfadarse? Por supuesto, sin dudarlo, no obstante, también podría congelarse. No quería perder a otra de sus amigas. Clarith fue a por el mismo abrigo con el que se encontró a Rin cubierta el día que la conoció… no obstante, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba. Rápidamente salió de su cabaña con uno de sus abrigos en mano preparado y listo para entregárselo a la rubia. Antes de marcharse, le dio una última mirada al último recuerdo que tenía de Michaela; una linda y floreciente planta en una pequeña maceta. Al despedirse de su pequeño recuerdo, siguió las pisadas de Rin llegando al lugar que menos tenía pensado… la iglesia.

Al llegar a la iglesia, Clarith fue muy silenciosa… más que todo por la sorpresa que sentía en aquellos momentos. No recordaba la iglesia tan… impecable, y es que la mayoría de veces que la visitaba la encontraba deshabitada, sucia… sola. Clarith se detuvo en tanto vio las llaves del confesorio sueltas sobre una de las bancas, estaba por tomarlas, sin embargo hizo algo… algo que cambió su vida; se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares de la iglesia y reconoció la voz de la persona que se hallaba encerrada dentro del confesorio; Rin.

Rin repitiendo cosas… cosas terribles, actos que no creía que una persona era capaz de hacer. Escuchó la palabra "asesiné", "descuarticé", "eliminé" y "aniquilé" infinitas veces… pero... también escuchó algo que en verdad llamó su atención, al punto que llegar a tomar su rosario y contener sus ganas de romper a llorar. Lo que llamó su atención, fue; "yo mandé a que la mataran… yo fui la culpable ¡no él! ¡Él no debía morir! ¡Dios… lo único… lo único que deseo pedirte es… tráelo de vuelta!". La peor bazofia que había escuchado. La propia hija del mal deseando ser perdonada por sus pecados… ¿por dios? No. No podía permitirse seguir escuchando los crímenes cometidos por el mismísimo demonio metido en un confesorio sagrado. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Clarith se arrastró sigilosamente hasta otro pilar y escuchó cómo lentamente Rin se retiraba de la iglesia. En tanto lo hizo, dejó escapar alguna que otra lágrima, no obstante, no dejó que su tristeza la controlara, Clarith estaba decidida; debía acabar con el mal.

Tomó con todas sus fuerzas la daga que llevaba aferrada a su pierna con un pequeño cinturón que rodeaba su pierna izquierda. Aquella daga usualmente la utilizaba para cortar manzanas, pero ahora, la utilizaría para salvar al mundo… destruir la maldad. Con máxima discreción, Clarith siguió nuevamente a Rin hasta llegar a la Costa Anónima, donde observó, detrás de una enorme roca a Rin de pie, descalza en el lago… tenía algo en sus manos… era la misma botella que ella le había entregado, no obstante, bien podía observar que la botella contenía un papel dentro. Clarith no pudo evitar recordar unas palabras que su madre le dijo, antes de su muerte; "una leyenda… muy antigua cuenta que si tu arrojas una botella al océano con tu deseo dentro, éste se cumple".

Claro, a Clarith nunca le interesaron mucho esas cosas, pensaba que sólo era una simple leyenda. No obstante, podía ver cómo una persona… ¿persona? No, cómo la mismísima Hija del mal se encontraba de píe en frente suya arrojando la botella al mar. Clarith, cegada por la ira, carraspeó y preparó su navaja entre que caminaba a paso lento. Podía observar cómo la suave brisa agitaba los cabellos de Rin… podía observar cómo la persona que asesinó a su primera y más importante amistad se encontraba de píe… aún respirando… no lo permitiría, no lo permitiría, no…

– Bonita escena, ¿no lo crees?

Clarith se detuvo en seco. No bajó su navaja, aún así. Al observar detrás de ella pudo ver cómo un rubio idéntico a Rin se encontraba con una mirada un tanto… melancólica. No obstante, mantenía una torcida sonrisa en sus labios.

– Sabes… quiero pedirte un favor egoísta. Hagas lo que hagas; no permitas que muera. – Clarith sintió cómo el chico, pasando por uno de sus costados tocaba su hombro y seguía hasta llegar a Rin.

En tanto el rubio se colocó detrás de Rin, le susurró unas palabras y se lanzó detrás de ella… se estaban abrazando… y Rin no se mostraba enfadada, en lo absoluto, casi podía escucharla derramar lágrimas. Pero… ¿quién era esa persona que se apareció de la nada? Y por qué… ¿Por qué era que Clarith se encontraba temblando sosteniendo la navaja aún en su mano? Ella podía más que eso, podía con su enemiga, no obstante… todavía lograba escuchar la voluntad del chico que, tras un parpadear, desapareció, de la nada. Y en tanto eso sucedió, observó cómo Rin se colocaba de rodillas en el suelo y rompía un llanto ensordecedor. Clarith no hacía más que permanecer perpleja y… lo sentía… algo le decía que estaba allí… con sus ojos más que abiertos, lentamente Clarith volteó para toparse con Michaela.

Pero… ¿por qué estaba ella ahí? Michaela había muerto. Estaba confirmado eso… lo escuchó de los mismos nobles que la llevaron y le realizaron millones de interrogatorios para que respondiera acerca del paradero de Michaela (cosa que nunca hizo). Le fue fiel a Michaela hasta el final… pero ¿Era ese el final? ¿Quién era la persona que tenía en frente en aquellos momentos?

Guardando su daga en la empuñadura, Clarith tendió uno de sus brazos a Michaela y se acercó a la misma. No obstante, la única señal de vida que le dio la chica fue una media sonrisa. Luego, desapareció. Evidentemente, Rin ya estaba volteada y le dirigía una mirada totalmente furiosa a Clarith, cosa de la cual ella se percató al momento en que volvió a ver a los ojos a la maldad misma.

Puedes hacer lo que desees. No voy a resistirme. – Soltó la rubia, colocando ambos brazos a sus costados y formando puños con sus manos –.

Clarith si quiera pareció escucharla, dio pasos lentos hasta llegar a la rubia entre que recordaba la desgracia que la misma había ocasionado al reino de verde y la pérdida de Michaela… al recordar la sonrisa que aquella "aparición" le dedicó y las palabras del rubio, no hizo más que soltar un grito ensordecedor y abrazar fuertemente a Rin, mientras que con una de sus manos se encargaba de cortar el cabello de la rubia.

 **Notas de la autora: El primer capítulo... espero que les haya gustado. A mí, sinceramente me encanta entrelazar personajes de la saga del mal (Haku, en éste caso) con Dell (quien no figuró en ninguna parte), sin embargo aquí está el albino y no tiene modales muy distintos a cómo es normalmente; arrogante fumador. ¿Lo haré fumador? quizá. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Michaela: Miku.**

 **Clarith: Haku.**

 **Riliane: Rin.**


End file.
